First Impressions
by PersephoneEll
Summary: PRUCAN ONESHOT. Gilbert actually goes to class and meets a new boy with an intriguing hair curl. They end up walking home together, with complications.. Rated T for sexual scenario.
1. Walking Home

PruCan one-shot! This is my first fanfiction, don't be too brutal but any reviews are welcomed. I own the plot and nothing more, my friends.

* * *

Gilbert was sitting in his Social Studies class, wondering for the millionth time in twenty minutes why he had given in to his moment of unawesome responsibility and actually gone to class that day. _This is bull,_ he thought to himself as the teacher, a family friend of his in fact, Mr. Edelstein, droned on about The Cold War. Sighing in unrestrained boredom, Gilbert looked around the room at his classmates. Alfred and Arthur, who were definitely gay for each other, sat in the back, Arthur berating Alfred for his grammar and Alfred whining about how heroes don't _need_ grammer. Gilbert smirked when Alfred turned and Arthur appeared to be checking him out from the side.

There wasn't really anyone else that Gilbert knew in the class, besides Feliciano who was obviously thinking of pasta just judging by the fact that he seemed close to drooling. Or maybe that was just his face? _Am I the only awesome one here?_ Gilbert thought, but just then a person, two seats ahead of him and one to his right caught his eye.

The person was very obviously a male, despite his nearly effeminate body shape and long-ish blonde hair. Gilbert could almost say he was attractive without even seeing his face. Then, by some miracle, the kid turned and looked at... Alfred?

"Alfred?" He seemed to be wanting to say something to him, but he was ignored. The boy had a quiet voice, but not quiet enough to go so unnoticed that no one could hear it, however no one but Gilbert appeared to notice it. "Alfred?" The boy tried again, to no avail.

"Hey! Alfred!" Gilbert said loudly, getting the teen's attention.

"What?" Alfred asked, and Gilbert gestured to the boy who he then examined carefully. He had a cute face, he did look a bit like Alfred, but softer almost, more innocent. His hair had a long curl that twirled down the right side of his face and Gilbert felt the odd urge to pull it. He had an expression of genuine surprise on his face, too, as though it was strange that Gilbert had noticed, and he almost looked like a little bird to Gilbert for some reason. The boy stared at Gilbert, still surprised, and they locked eyes for just a second before Gilbert grinned at him.

"Staring at my awesomeness, Birdie?" He asked, right as a confused looking Alfred said, "...sup-uh- Mattie!" As though he'd just found the answer to a hard question.

"O-oh. I was wondering if you're getting a ride home or, um, walking with me." The small teen, Mattie apparently, said just as quietly as before, with a slight red flush in his cheeks from Gilbert's words.

"I'm getting a ride. Sorry, bro," Alfred said, before tactfully adding, "heroes don't have to walk," as Arthur smacked him for saying "bro."

"So gay..." Gilbert heard Mattie whispering as he turned back around in his seat.

Gilbert laughed loudly. "I knew it wasn't just me!" He said, grinning at the boy he had dubbed Birdie, who looked startled that he had been heard and his cheeks became brighter again. "So where do you live, Birdie? I walk, too, I could go with you." _Hey that rhymed! I'm so awesome._ Gilbert inwardly cackled at his cleverness.

"Huh? Oh, I live at 1562 Pine Street. You really don't need to walk with me, I don't mind walking alone, I just asked Alfred because he lost his key again and I have to unlock the door for him."

"I live four blocks away from there, I'll walk with you, Birdie. I get bored walking by myself, don't you?" _...And lonely... WHAT NO I'M TOO AWESOME FOR LONELINESS! My mind is so unawesome sometimes..._

"My name is Matthew, Albino."

"Birdie is your awesome nickname, though! You should be honored to have such a nickname, and I don't resent being called Albino. Gilbert, no. Demon, yes, albino, no." Gilbert smirked at Matthew, pleased with his own response.

"Gilbert, I won't hesitate to give you another detention. Shut your mouth." Mr. Edelstein suddenly snapped at the red eyed teen, who gave him a self confident grin in response but shut up just in case the man was thinking of telling his parents. Again.

* * *

The Prussian jumped up as soon as the last bell rang, oddly excited about the opportunity to walk with the mysterious boy in his third period class. Ignoring the teacher's yelling of, "THE BELL DOESN'T DISMISS YOU, I DISMISS YOU," he sped out the door with a fleeting middle finger sent in her direction. Gilbert beat nearly everyone out of the building and scanned the crowd until he saw his new acquaintance's face, but he was surrounded by some guys that seemed to be bothering him. Gilbert smiled ferally; his reputation for fighting- and fighting _well_ \- really helped in these situations.

"Hey, Matthew! These guys bothering you?" He asked, in an almost too friendly way as he put his arm over the blonde's shoulders. The three seniors almost immediately departed, and Gilbert and Matthew began walking in silence, with Gilbert's arm still comfortably over Matthew's shoulders.

"It's almost two miles to my house, are you sure you want to walk with me?" Matthew asked after nearly five minutes of comfortable silence.

"I live close to your place, seriously don't worry, kid. Worrying is unawesome. Unlike me."

"And what does that make you?"

"Not a sassy little boy, that's what." Gilbert said as he turned his head and ended up looking right at Matthew's strange gravity defying curl. He shifted his arm imperceptibly before suddenly lifting it so that he could grab the hair. Gilbert then pulled it, not hard but not gently, and Matthew gasped very audibly, turning bright red.

"Gilbert. Stop- let it go."

"Why?" Gilbert tugged it again, hard, and Matthew all but collapsed, moaning slightly. They had come to a full stop, and Gilbert was grinning, pleased with this odd weak spot.

"Please." His voice was even quieter than usual, and Gilbert briefly wondered if he had hurt him, letting go of the curl immediately and allowing Matthew to sit on the sidewalk for a few minutes.

"So what's it do? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, Birdie. It's really unawesome if I did. But did you moan because I'm not sure and-"

"Shut up." Matthew was obviously embarrassed, holding his red face in his hands and stubbornly not looking up at the slightly guilty but not really albino.

"Mattieeee," Gilbert whined, and receiving no reply leaned down and yanked the curl as hard as he could. Matthew nearly screamed, but luckily no one was around. Except Gilbert. And now it was really obvious what the curl did. _Damn._ Matthew thought. The last time people had found out, he had to switch schools because people found it absolutely hilarious that they could so easily torment him and did so on a daily basis.

 **"OH."** Gilbert said, a little shocked and more than a bit embarrassed for both himself and his little Birdie friend. _That noise was adorable though._ He thought, before being thoroughly disgusted with himself, he knew he was bisexual but he'd practically molested the other teen and he thought it was _cute._

"...Sorry." Matthew said, burying his face again and almost close to tears. _And I liked this guy, too. But now he knows and he'll tell people and I'll be molested in public again..._

"What? That was totally on me, Birdie! Mein Gott, I'm sorry, I'm feel like a pervert."

Matthew stayed sitting with his knees pulled close to his chest and his face hidden behind his hands. The sudden and harsh pull of his curl had actually caused him to tear up, and he seriously didn't want Gilbert to know how pathetic he was; Gilbert was the first person to actually talk to him at this school, which he had joined the month before, and his brother, Alfred, had transferred there last year for the better sports program. Matthew inconspicuously wiped his eyes and stood up, still red faced and turned on.

"So why'd you leave your other school? If you and Alfred are brothers, I'd assume you just went to separate schools here and I know I hadn't seen you in that class before I started skipping every day." Gilbert avoided looking at Matthew's face, his own face was red as well and he didn't want it to be unawesomely awkward between them.

"Well... I guess pretty much this same thing happened, but it was my cousin, Francis, who found out, and he did it in the middle of school and he told everyone, I guess. It was just horrible at school for about four months before someone did it in the middle of class really hard and I yelled and the teacher got pissed off then told the principal who called my mom and suggested I transfer so I wouldn't be harassed."

"So you were basically in a school of pedo bears?"

"In a lot of ways, yeah. At least Francis isn't allowed over anymore; he was really creepy about it, he liked doing it."

"... Is it weird that I'm tempted to do it again? I don't think I will, I'm not into molesting people, but-" Gilbert just flushed and coughed a bit and the two kept walking.

"Yes?" Matthew looked at his acquaintance, perturbed.

"The noise you made was cute.."

"Pervert. I just sound like a girl, that's why most people think it's so adorable."

"I think it was cute either way. Perks of being awesomely bisexual."

"I'm bisexual, too so we have something in common... You don't _think_ you'll pull it again?"

"At least I'm honest," Gilbert said, mockingly reaching torwards the curl, making Matthew squeak and step back, squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

"Not awesome, Gil," Matthew scowled at him when he opened his eyes to see Gilbert's bemused expression which was replaced with a similar scowl when he was called "not awesome."

"Wanna go, kid?" Gilbert actually did reach for the curl and rubbed it between two fingers, grinning at the shocked arousal on Matthew's face. "What did you say about being bisexual, _Matthew_?" He whispered, emphasizing the boy's name and smirking again at his moan before dropping his hand after giving the curl a slight tug. Matthew stared at him, looking angry and almost hurt, but not too mad, which Gilbert was happy about. He'd hate to see this kid really angry.

"I am seriously considering beating you with my hockey stick."

"Totally worth it," Gilbert shrugged, "and I'm completely awesome."

Matthew, still panting and red faced, started walking more quickly in the direction of his home, suddenly eager for pancakes, a cold shower, and getting far away from the uncomfortable space that Gilbert conveniently occupied. And anywhere else Gilbert was or would be. Could he switch schools again? Maybe even go back to the other one; at least he didn't _like_ anyone there. But wait. Did he like Gilbert? Or was it just the way he had messed with him? Matthew had found him attractive even before that, but it really meant nothing; he felt rather betrayed by the albino, too, after he'd purposely tried to arouse him, but everyone did when they found out about his curl, even his own _mom_.

Gilbert caught up to him, putting an arm around his shoulder and saying nothing to him. They were both extremely late already, and awkward talking could do nothing for them except piss them off, and so for ten blocks they said nothing to each other.

"I'm bored, this is almost like walking alone, Birdie. Not awesome."

"Says my molester. _After I told you why I had to leave my old school._ "

"Well excuse me for thinking that you're hot." Gilbert huffed, flustering the smaller teen who walked distrustfully on his right. Curiously, Gilbert lifted an eyebrow at him. "Have you never been called hot before, Birdie?" He asked, purring out "Birdie" slowly. Matthew shook his head, flushed, making his companion "hmmm" at him in contemplation before grabbing his arm, effectively stopping him, and gently pressing his lips to the other boy's own.

"Now you have. And you were kissed by awesomeness itself," Gilbert winked at him. "Put your number in my phone so I can text or call you." Gilbert pulled out his phone and handed it to Matthew, who obeyed swiftly as they reached his door.

"Bye.." Matthew whispered as Gilbert turned to leave, and then turned back around to grin at him.

"Take a cold shower, Birdie. I'll call you as soon as I get home, so see ya!" Gilbert fled quickly, and Matthew smiled, he at least had a friend now, maybe more, and he seemed trustworthy as well. Maybe there was hope for him yet, and he didn't need to switch schools again.

* * *

Author is pleased by reviews. Especially after author has edited this story twenty times. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it and if you didn't, tell me why, I love criticism as well as appreciation.


	2. Closure and Thank You

**Author's Note: It has been a while, about two months *cringe* and I will not be making this an ongoing story, but I did plan to have a bit of closure, since I really hate open endings. (And then I wrote one) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or followed or favorited or even looked at this story, it really meant a lot to me and I love you people ^-^ And I have not miraculously gained ownership of Hetalia, no worries.**

* * *

Chapter Two

3 months later Matthew was happier than he'd ever been in his last school, even before he had really been bullied there he had still not had any friends besides his cousin there, and his cousin was a proven pervert. But here, he had his brother, who was finally noticing him, and here, he had Gilbert, among a few friends he had found after being virtually adopted by Gilbert, including Lovino, a rude Italian who was dating Gilbert's best friend, Antonio.

It had only taken Gilbert and Matthew a week or two of skirting around each other like the bumbling teenagers they were to start dating after the day that Gilbert had walked Matthew home, and basically everyone saw it coming the second that Gilbert and Matthew had walked into the lunchroom together and Gilbert had introduced him to everyone. Antonio and Elizabeta had just looked at each other with furtive smiles, immediately catching the two boys' awkward flirting with each other, while Lovino glared at them both, simply because he could. And he hates Gilbert. Within minutes, Antonio, Elizabeta, Feliciano, Ludwig, and even Lovino were pretty taken with the quiet teen who had caught Gilbert's attention.

People still forgot him often, and that wasn't likely to change, but Matthew couldn't seem to mind when he had a boyfriend and friends who never would.

* * *

"Gilbert!" Matthew yelled from the porch of the Beilschmidts' home. His boyfriend hadn't been at school, and the albino, who was almost never sick and nor did he often miss school, was blatantly ignoring him. "I just saw your shadow, I know you're in there! Answer the door before I force my way in!"

"And how would you do that?" Gilbert's voice came through the mail slot of his locked door and Matthew grinned mischievously before lifting one of the small potted plants on the porch and procuring the key to the house.

"How did you even- don't even tell me, Birdie. Let yourself in," Gilbert sounded tired and Matthew unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking into the ever neat Beilschmidt home before staring at his albino boyfriend in surprise.

"You're actually sick?" Matthew asked, looking over Gilbert's paler than ever face, which was all he could see of him since he had wrapped himself into a blanket as he looked at Matthew miserably.

"No, Mattie, I'm skipping, don't you see how well I'm pulling off this Ferris Bueller impression?"

"Shut up. I'm going to make you soup, now sit down and watch Netflix or something," Matthew commanded as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven, pouring soup into a pot to heat. By the time he had finished making it though, Gilbert was half asleep and watching 90s cartoons as he complained about the heat. Matthew set the bowl on the coffee table and sat on the opposite end of the couch, and before long both of them fell asleep.

* * *

It was a high school relationship, but it was the best kind. The kind that everyone knows about, the kind that had pictures all over facebook, the kind where it was surprising to see one of the two without the other, and the barely there arguments stressed out the whole school because who doesn't ship that? It was the most perfect a relationship can be, the two teens graduated together, went to college together, and loved each other the whole time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That was the worst thing I have ever written, I am ashamed. It was just a thank you, and I'm sure anyone who is following this regrets it now because I just made it the sappiest thing ever. Sorry, guys :P**


End file.
